The Chosen One
by skywalkerchosenone
Summary: This AU story takes place five years after the events of ROTS however there are many differences in this alternate universe from the canon we know. There are a lot of twists and turns but there are still some similarities as well. The Jedi Order controls the Republic and the war in star wars never ends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story, totally AU in a massively alternate universe that has changes from the canon and Legends that we know of. The time is post-ROTS, but Episodes two and three are similar yet different. You'll notice the differences in time.**

* * *

 **The Chosen One: Chapter One**

He walked down the massive exquisite corridors of the Jedi Temple on his way to teach the class of youngling's in the basics of lightsaber dueling. It was something that he enjoyed doing, he liked to be the one who taught the next generation of Jedi Knights the basics of fighting with their lightsaber and the youngling's like to learn from him too.

Luke and Leia are still too young to learn how to wield a lightsaber but they won't be five years old forever and in a couple of more years, he'll be teaching them as well. He can't wait for that day, he knew they'd make great Jedi and he'd be happy to teach them everything that he ever learned.

He learned a lot over the years from the various Jedi Master's, he was Master Kenobi's Padawan for a decade before war broke out, they weren't responsible for it but they felt responsible because of the fact that they were caught and used as pawns to start the war on Geonosis.

That was something neither of them were very good at though, espionage, wasn't really their thing. Back then they could move around a lot freer than during the Clone Wars and following the Clone Wars with their names still well known and their popularity just as high now as it was then.

The Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear, both titles they could gladly live without. They're just normal Jedi doing their duty, but the people needed heroes and the people and holonet news chose them.

Who were they to deny the people the hope they needed in such a delicate time?

It didn't make their lives easier but it made the lives of the denizens in the Republic's lives easier and that was all that mattered, not to mention it made good PR for the Jedi Order and they became role models for children. Sure, most can't become Jedi but that doesn't mean they can't be heroes in their own right.

A hero is always a figment of your imagination, anyway. It is something that you create to give yourself hope or someone to look up to but for the person that is being worshipped as the hero, they wouldn't want it. Especially not based off of gossip and half-truths. Anakin saw the reports and it made him look like a god, he was anything but, he was just a man and he had his flaws just like any other human. He may have been nothing and now he may be something, but he isn't proud of the things he had to do during war and being a role model... after killing people? He didn't want it but his opinions didn't matter, and he really wouldn't want the people to know how he feels about his status. He isn't as diplomatic as Obi-Wan.

Just like Anakin, he doesn't want it but the people do and he had to learn to live with as well as the no privacy for himself, Anakin and his family. It wasn't easy to deal with, but like all things, he learned to deal with it and now there are less of the reporters and holographers following them around but a lot of the reporters wanted to see the children of the Hero With No Fear and the most famous Senator, Senator Padmé Amidala. The one who stole the Jedi Knight's heart and ruined the fantasies of women all across the galaxy who wished to be the one to snag themselves the dashing Jedi Knight.

She received many death threats because of that and her security detail was even tightened, a few attacks even occurred because of her marriage to the Jedi, fortunately, they failed. But, that didn't diminish their love for one another and it even sparked Anakin to make a statement to the press and his fan club to leave his family alone or to face his wrath, he warned them to back off of his wife and that it was him who seduced himself a Senator not the other way around. She played hard to get while he persistently tried harder and harder until he won, funny how it took them being sentenced to death for it to happen but it did and that was all that mattered to him.

He smiled at the memories of how everything turned out, he wasn't sure if he'd still be here with his wife and kids, he remembered the nightmares but after he killed the Sith Lord, they disappeared and everything worked out fine. He was beating himself up for taking such rash actions and not for consulting the Jedi Council but he didn't want to put any more lives in danger, Palpatine wanted him to become his Apprentice and Anakin wanted no part in that. He knew he couldn't trust a Sith, look at Dooku and the way that Palpatine treated him! He ordered Anakin to kill him cold-bloodedly and he did, but he was a Sith and he needed to die, just because he didn't have his hands didn't make him any less dangerous.

But, if Palpatine could do that to his own Apprentice then wouldn't he do the same to Anakin? Anakin seemed to think so and he knew that Palpatine was only using his nightmares to his own benefit, he wouldn't help him even if he knew how to save her, he was sure of that.

So, he did what he needed to do and ended up in a lightsaber duel... to the death. He may have lost half of his right arm, again... and he needed to completely remove the mechno-arm but he was rewarded with a real arm thanks to the Kaminoans who performed the operation as a gift, with the help of a Jedi Healer because of Jedi's unique physiology. He had his two real arms back and the Sith Lord was killed by losing his hands after he was disarmed and tried to shoot lightning at Anakin, he was happy that he learned how to absorb the energy with his lightsaber or it may not have turned out the same way, like when Dooku attacked him. But it did and he won by cutting the hands off the Chancellor and stabbing him through the heart, or the place where his heart would be, if he had one.

There was a major political crisis following that _incident_ and many even called for his arrest, but these Senators were found to be connected to Palpatine and lost a great deal because of his death. They were arrested, in turn and sentenced to years behind ray shields, some even the rest of their lives. Even Speaker Mas Amedda, the Vice Chair of the Galactic Republic's Senate was arrested and charged as a co-conspirator in treason, attempting to overthrow the Republic, war crimes and many other charges.

And since that day, the Jedi have taken over the Republic.

The Republic still operates in many of the same ways but the Jedi have assumed the position of Supreme Chancellor. There are still threats out there and still people that were connected to the original plans that Palpatine pushed forward over the last couple of decades. Not everyone connected to him has yet to be apprehended but the Republic Task Force that was set up between the Jedi and the Galactic Republic was still in operation and still hunting down leads and taking more and more people into custody every month.

This Task Force also tackled corruption in the Senate and the Republic and that was something else that cost many Senators to lose their jobs and their lives in the process after their people found out what they did in their name. Senators are supposed to represent their systems, not use them for their own personal gain.

Anakin was a member of this Task Force as he continued to serve as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic and he still is. Obi-Wan though is the one who is currently the Task Force Commander and Anakin couldn't think of a better person for the job, he is the Negotiator afterall.

And Anakin hated politicians, except for maybe two or three... _depending on the day,_ he guessed with a smile.

It was this Task Force though that discovered the Kaminoans built in an Order into the Clones, Order 66. It was disabled immediately and all Clone production was halted permanently with a new Republican Army being established that was open to all people in the Republic as well as the Republican Navy.

It was determined that a military was needed but not one that used Clones that had Orders built into them by the evil Sith Lord, Darth Sidious.

The inhibitor chips were removed from all of the Clones and they were rendered harmless, there was no need to kill them like one of the other orders that were built into them in case the Sith lost control of some or all of them. They were human beings and just because they were manufactured in a lab instead of being born doesn't make them any less human, it wasn't there fault, afterall.

He released his thoughts over some of the events that happened in the last five years, as he walked through the doors and entered the large circular room full of seven to nine year old youngling's that were all armed with their training lightsabers. They all stood at attention when Anakin entered the training room where he normally went to spar.

"Good afternoon, Master Skywalker." The Youngling's chorused and bowed in the Jedi way by closing their right hand into a fist and covering their right hand with their left and bowing.

Anakin smiled as he looked to the youngling's some were human, one was a Rodian, one was a Wookie, one was a Cerean like Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, one was a Gungan, the very same one that was rescued from the Sith's plot during the Clone Wars to abduct the future of the Jedi and there were a few others for a dozen total.

"Good afternoon, youngling's." Master Skywalker replied liking the name Master, except now it wasn't just something that youngling's call him out of respect, but rather his actual position and rank within the Jedi. He was promoted to Jedi Master following his completion of his prophesy and that is when his secrets came out and it started a little controversy within the Jedi Council chamber but in the end, Master Yoda made the decision and the motion was passed and he was permitted to keep his seat on the Council.

Much to the displeasure of Master Mace Windu, but it was known that he never liked Anakin, not when he first came and still not now even after he proved himself, time and time again.

He lost his influence, though he is still a ranking member of the Jedi Council but Anakin can care less about him or his grumpiness or his hatred for him. If anyone was bound to go to the Dark Side, Anakin knew it would be him... the one who is a Master of his own skill, Vaapad where you connect with the Dark Side, let it flow through you and then leave the same way it came, probably the same place his hair went...

Anakin didn't want to learn that and he didn't need to learn it in order to kill the two Sith Lords he killed, in almost the same way.

He noticed the youngling's looking at him as they held their training lightsabers in their hand and Anakin had his own while his real one was clipped to his belt.

He activated his and the youngling's did the same.

"Let's begin our lessons for the day, shall we?" He asked with a smile as he saw their smiles and felt their joy for the lesson. He never really liked younglings before and never really liked to train them but Ahsoka changed his thinking and then he had youngling's of his own to care about. That got him to change his thinking on training the next generation of Knight's though he'd never train one of them personally, he'll train one of his own twins as his next Padawan.

"The way you hold your lightsaber is important, it doesn't matter who you're up against." Anakin told them as he watched them grip their lightsabers with both hands on their hand grips and he corrected some of them, but others seemed to know how the correct way to hold their lightsaber, thought correct is a subjective term. Not every Jedi grip their lightsabers the same way but he feels that his is the most effective and it saved him more than once. "The way you handle your lightsaber could mean the difference between your survival or your death. Trust me, I learned over the years and I had more experience over the last eight years than any other Jedi and definitely more than any other Jedi Master here."

That was well known, that is why the youngling's like to learn from him. He isn't just the most experienced and most successful Jedi General but he is the youngest and the most fun to learn from. He has kids of his own and he knows how to work with them, he knows how to have fun.

"Very good, I know that some of you are more experienced than others but you can never get enough practice." Anakin continued on as the youngling's formed in lines with their lightsabers lit up green or blue and they gripped them ready for battle. "Today, we're going to form up in pairs and practice against each other. It is important to stand your ground and to defend yourself. One of you will be on the defensive and the other will be on the offensive. You don't have to be a Form 3 to know how to defend yourself, I may be a Form 5 but that doesn't mean that I am always on the offensive.

"So let's pair up, you choose your partner and then stand ready when you're ready to begin." Anakin ordered them as he saw the friends pair up and standing ready looking at one another and keeping their lightsabers raised. "Alright, the youngling's on the right will be on the defensive and those of you on the left will be on the offensive. Remember your roles, those on the defensive shouldn't be trying to attack your opponent. Those of you on the offensive will try and disarm your opponent, defenders must try their best not to become disarmed, if you do, you lose and in real life, you'd be dead. This isn't a game, this is just training, just remain calm and let the Force guide your actions.

"Ready?" Anakin asked as they all looked to him.

"Yes, Master Skywalker!" They chorused happily as he smiled and nodded as he looked at each pair and corrected minor problems in their stances. Mostly the way they stood, he corrected their footing and when he was satisfied, he got clear. "Begin!"

He knew he probably should've had them go two at a time while the other youngling's watched so he could tell them what they did right and what they did wrong but he figured that they needed to gain practice and for some of them, this was their first time practicing against a live opponent instead of just the remotes that they're used too.

He also knew that the Jedi didn't really teach seven year olds how to do this, they felt that they were too young but Anakin believes that they should start learning and that is why he is training the seven, eight and nine year olds together. He noticed that the more experienced of the youngling's in lightsaber dueling paired up with each other, as did the newcomers, they seemed to pair up with their friend in their age group. They weren't hanging in their clans today, just randomly selected Jedi younglings were chosen to participate in today's class.

He didn't know what it was about this but he seemed more at peace doing this than he has in years, as far as official Jedi business goes. He never saw himself as a teacher but now that he was doing it, he started to see why Master Kenobi liked to train the youngling's, same with Master Yoda but he has been training Jedi for over eight hundred years, he is sort of made for this.

But on the other hand, he still liked working with the military. He was still a General in the GAR and he liked working with his Legion, the 501st Legion. Captain Rex was still his second-in-command and he enjoyed working with him and everyone else. It was enjoyable, they may not wage war anymore but there are a number of times when he is required to enter a battlefield with his men along with various other missions like humanitarian missions, search and rescue and to investigate certain things like smuggling or piracy operations.

They may not be fighting the Separatists anymore but that doesn't mean that the war is over or that there is peace in the galaxy. The Galactic Senate has recently passed a bill, the anti-slavery bill that was written and introduced by Senator Padmé Amidala and it was lobbied by herself, Senator Organa and Senator Mothma and heavily supported by the Delegation of 2000, the Loyalist Committee. The anti-slavery bill already existed but it only prohibited slavery inside the Republic, during and after the Clone Wars, the Republic spread out to the Outer Rim Territories and this bill has prohibited slavery for the Outer Rim as well.

The bill passed unanimously and now it is up to the bureaucracy, Jedi and the Republican Military to enforce the law.

Anakin was looking forward to helping out in these efforts along with his men. He wouldn't be required to be away for months at a time like he was during the Outer Rim Sieges, he also won't be going to war like he did before.

All they'd have to do is swoop in to certain worlds and free the slaves, it shouldn't be hard considering most slaver's are cowards and are especially afraid when it comes to the Jedi and the Republican Military. Anakin only wished he could see the look on Watto's face, it'd be priceless, but he did remember the look on his face when he showed up looking for his mother. He was afraid of him and he should've been, Anakin wasn't in the mood to talk to scum like him, but when was he ever in the mood for that?

His Legion is set to leave in a couple of weeks for a month, not as long as it was before but he doesn't have to hide his relationship which means he doesn't have to sneak around to comm Padmé and his younglings. This was a mission that he was looking forward too and he was the reason why Padmé put this bill forth in the Senate. She knew that it meant a lot to him and his mother and she was willing to do her part for her husband and her mother-in-law.

Anakin appreciated that, he did afterall fight several years in a war that he didn't believe in and a war that the Senate started, okay it may have been the Sith but the Senate is the body that had to approve it and did, they may have been manipulated but their hands were all in the pot.

Anakin couldn't wait to handle the slaver scum and maybe even give some of them a piece of his mind but that wasn't until later as for now he was still with the younglings and training them in the basics of lightsaber dueling, that was his current mission. He had to instill his knowledge into their minds and make sure they knew how to defend themselves and how to handle lightsabers, if and when the time comes.

He walked around the room with his hands clasped behind his Jedi robes and watched them two at a time, he was getting ready to make them switch roles but he wanted them to practice in both defense and offense, both of which are important in battle. It doesn't matter if they're facing a Sith, a Dark or Rogue Jedi or if they're facing many opponents with blasters. It is important to know how to handle your lightsaber, it is the weapon of the Jedi and you never know when you'll need it.

Just a normal routine mission may turn into a fight to the death against someone you didn't know would be present or you may come under attack by a Rancor or worse. You never know what you'll face, but Anakin knows from experience that any routine simple mission can easily go haywire and make him have to fight for his life. He enjoyed those challenges but he also didn't like having to run into trouble on _every_ single mission.

Oh, who was he kidding? He loved to run into trouble! He was a trouble magnet and everywhere he ever went, there was always trouble. He didn't know why trouble always followed him but it did and it would be weird... very weird if he went somewhere without trouble.

But that only happened during missions with the Jedi, mostly. He did enjoy many times with Padmé and the younglings without trouble finding them from an outside source. Padmé had her enemies yes, but she was never bothered when he was around, though he always felt the eyes on him, burning into him like the rays of the sun from high above.

He couldn't wait to see her and the younglings, but they all had their schedules during the day and she was in the Senate doing boring Senate stuff and the younglings were with their clan doing youngling stuff, they should actually be in a class with someone their own size... well maybe smaller but close enough. It was Master Yoda, of course.

"Alright, younglings." Anakin said looking at the twelve Jedi initiates in front of him and he waited for them to stop dueling and to look at him. They did as he smiled and nodded, "you've all done well." He praised them, something he never got but knows that it helps. He praises his men and when he notices something needs improvement, he tells them just as he does when he notices the Initiates doing something wrong. "This is just practice, I want you to get a feel for handling a lightsaber and getting used to handling it. Just because I didn't talk to you during your training doesn't mean that I didn't notice anything wrong or where you could've lost, had both of you been trying to disarm the other." He said looking around the room at all of them, they could all use improvement but they're all younglings and even Padawans and Knights have their own flaws they could work on, even he had some problems that he could improve on.

"We're not done yet, though." Anakin continued as the younglings, no doubt knew what he was about to say. "Now we're switching roles. Those of you, who were on the defense are now on the offense and those on the offense are now on the defense." He watched them look at each other with a smile and he smiled himself. The happiness he felt was brighter than the Tatoo suns. "Take your positions," he ordered and they did. "Begin!"

And begin they did, the green and blue blades flashed and clashed as they collided with one another and created sparks of white light. It looked like flashing neon lights outside a cantina, they were never in very good shape and always blinking, though some were supposed too.

The dueling wasn't that impressive, he knew that when two experienced duelers dueled, the lights looked spectacular and it looked like a thousand lightsabers moving at once and sometimes you couldn't see anything except the after-image. Only the Jedi and other Force-sensitives could really see the lightsabers in action, they moved too fast for the normal person to really observe. Force-sensitives though, they could see better but usually they allowed the Force to guide their actions since that was always easier.

 _Your eyes could deceive you, don't trust them._

Anakin remembered Obi-Wan telling him that when he first learned how to use a lightsaber and after he constructed his very first one. He made it later than most but he also joined the Jedi later than most, as well.

But he was a fast learner and a very exceptional Jedi, something that Master Qui-Gon Jinn saw in him the first time they met. That was something he appreciated in the man, they didn't even know each other, yet he was willing to put everything on the line and trusted that the slave boy would win the pod race. A human boy, nonetheless, doing something that no human has ever done before.

Did the Force tell him that would happen? Or did he just trust that Anakin had what it took to surpass the other competitors? He didn't know but he didn't care, he owed that man everything and he was glad that everything worked out in the end.

Maybe it was the will of the Force?

Maybe it was Obi-Wan's destiny to train Anakin?

Maybe it was Qui-Gon's destiny to find Anakin and to ensure that his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi trained Anakin.

The Jedi believe that everything happens for a reason and that it was the will of the Force.

Was everything that happened in Anakin's life, the will of the Force?

His life in slavery? The abuse and hardship that he had to endure during his time as a slave? The eventual freedom and becoming a Jedi? Reuniting with Padmé? Finding his mother just in time to be able to save her? The Battle of Geonosis and Padmé confessing her love for Anakin which led to their marriage? The Clone Wars? The murder of Darth Tyrannus and Darth Sidious which restored balance to the Force and fulfilled the prophesy of the Chosen One? The birth of his twins? The change in the Jedi Code that lifted the no attachment rule and permitted Jedi to learn of their family's? The end of the Clone Wars which led in retaking Separatist controlled worlds back into the Republic? The Jedi taking over control of the Senate?

Was it all the will of the Force?

Everything?

If so, then the Force was much more complicated than some mystical energy that binds the universe and all beings within, together?

He wasn't sure if he believed in the will of the Force or if it was just the Jedi's way of detaching themselves from the other Jedi and all of the suffering the galaxy had to endure because of the Sith. He was sure that it was an excuse that the Jedi told themselves to make themselves sleep better at night, but maybe... just maybe, they were right. Maybe everything did happen for a reason, maybe everything was the will of the Force, but if that was true... then why?

Why did it control everything?

Why doesn't it just leave everyone alone and let things play out as they play out instead of fixing things, its cheating! It's like using the Force at a sabacc table to read the minds of the other players to see what their hands are. Its cheating! If that was true, he didn't like it.

Especially not if the Force was what created him! HIM! It was said that the Force would create the Chosen One, the one who would bring balance to the Force and would be a vessel of pure Force.

It is well known that he is a vessel of pure Force, he is the only one in recorded history to have over twenty thousand midichlorians in his cells, his twins inherited it then too but that was because of him. That number of midichlorians were unheard of and it isn't known exactly how much he has in his body but the scale only goes up to twenty thousand, they never needed a scale to surpass that.

That was why he was as powerful as he is and that is why he has such extraordinary skills in the Force among many other skills like his tactical genius, mechanical and engineering skills. Including the skills with the ladies... but that has nothing to do with midichlorians...

He still didn't believe in any of that... it still sounded pretty kriffing insane.

But he won't judge others, afterall they may be right but its too much to wrap his head around.

He clasped his hands behind his back, something he always did subconsciously, sometimes he didn't even notice but he did this time to ensure that no youngling accidentally cut his arm off. He didn't need that, not again.

He noticed several gaps in the defense of those on the defensive and noticed the obvious gaps in those on the offense who were letting their guard down simply because they didn't have to worry about their opponents trying to strike back. He'd let them have their fun today, but they were with him for the week, two hours a day.

Today is just a warm up and is nothing compared to what they'll do tomorrow.

He smiled at that, these younglings may be just that, younglings but they're Jedi and need to expect the unexpected.

Yes, the rest of the week shall be fun but now it is time for today's sparring matches to come to a close and open the training room back up to the rest of the Jedi.

He had it for the week to allow his pilot program a chance, a program to prove that younglings even at the age of seven can handle learning how to use a lightsaber. The earlier they prepare, the sooner they'll learn and the better prepared they'll be when they're Padawans and may need to put their skills to the test.

He saw and heard of too many Jedi Padawans and Knights die because of their lack of skills with a lightsaber. He wanted to lower that number and make sure the new generations of Jedi knew how to handle themselves before they were sent out into the real world where there are no second chances.

You lose, you die.

That's that.

There are no do overs.

No second chances.

No nothing, except being one with the Force and if he could help prevent that, every life that was saved because of his lessons and the lives they saved because they were still alive, yes, it would be worth it.

The Jedi used to be around ten thousand and now it is only around a thousand, nine tenths of their numbers were killed because of the Clone Wars. The Sith played their hand well, but not well enough.

He won't let them win and he'll never give them a chance to return, not if he has a say in it.

"Alright, youngling's lets wrap this up." Anakin told them assuming his position back at the front of the room, opposite the entry way into the training room.

Once they were facing him, deactivated their lightsabers and clipped them to their robes, he nodded with a smile.

"You all did well, I noticed several gaps in everyones lightsaber duel." Anakin told them and saw them go from happy to sad but he didn't want them to remain that way, they were young and that is why they were here, to learn. "Don't put yourself down, this is why we're here. For some of you, today was your first day facing a live opponent and you did well for your first time but had this been real, you'd be dead or taken prisoner. Many Jedi including myself have faced that, my job this week is to teach you the basics of lightsaber dueling and that is what we'll do."

Anakin walked closer to the younglings and looked at them all with an appraising look, he felt them become uncomfortable under his gaze and smiled, _they should be uncomfortable_.

"Being a Jedi isn't easy." He told them continuing his closing lecture. "It is hard and it was especially hard for me being a slave until I was nine and then becoming a Jedi and becoming a Padawan at the age of nine. I was rejected by the Council and if it wasn't for Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I wouldn't be here. But I learned on the go, I didn't have the advantage that you have. Take advantage of this lesson. Learn from me and every one of your other instructors, we know what we're talking about and we've been in your shoes. Maybe, I wasn't per se but you get the point.

"I can feel how nervous you are and were today and that is how you should feel." He said continuing on pacing back to the front of the room. "When you become a Padawan and go with your Master out in the real world, you won't have a second chance, like I said. The time to make mistakes and to learn is now. If you have problems or can't figure out how to do something specific, ask me, that is why I am here. You can ask me anytime even after our lecture, you can ask me now or in a decade and I will help. Learn from my experiences and my stories and my experience may help you when you encounter a similar problem." He thought for a moment of anything else to say, but couldn't. "We'll meet back here tomorrow at thirteen hundred standard hours, it won't be anything like today. Come prepared, class dismissed."

The younglings bowed respectively and left their lightsabers on the floor, where they found them and made their way out of the training room, he waited for the last one to leave before collecting the lightsabers and returning them back to the storage area in the training room where the training lightsabers are kept.

It was fifteen hundred standard hours now and the twins and Galen should be done with their class by now. They're all in the same clan, Galen is a few months younger than the twins but they made it into the same clan and Anakin was proud of that. They needed each other and with the no attachment rule being thrown out, they're allowed to act like friends, like family.

Afterall, Galen was living with them since he was two when Anakin visited Kashyyyk to meet with Master Marek to see if he would like to return with the no attachment rule being lifted. Instead he found that he was dead and Galen was living with a neighbor, the neighbor was a Wookie family, an older couple that couldn't care for him but did because he was alone and they couldn't leave him alone.

That is when they informed him that his mother was killed, just a short time after he was born and he was being raised by his father until he was found dead. They saw him the night before and when they went out on a daily walk, they found him dead and Galen sitting next to his dead father trying to wake him up, he died of a blaster wound to the chest. His killer was never found, no trace was ever left behind but the odd thing was that his son was left behind and was unharmed.

That is when the Wookie couple found him and took him in but left the body of Master Marek behind.

Maybe it was personal? Anakin didn't know but he did know that he couldn't leave him alone and he was only killed a couple of days before Anakin went, the same day that the second transmission was sent to him. He knew it was possible that the person that killed him discovered his location because of that transmission. He never discovered the killer but he is still chasing down leads when he uncovers a new one.

None of the Wookie neighbors saw or heard anything, or so Threepio said that they said.

Maybe they were frightened? He didn't know but he wasn't going to push them or threaten them, he was a Jedi and he'd do what he had to do but it wasn't the Jedi way to push aggressive negotiations on innocent people. If he knew they knew something, that'd be one thing but there was no proof. So he would wait until something else occurred or the killer slipped up, so far he or she hasn't.

Fortunately, Galen seemed to move on. He knew he was adopted by the Skywalkers but didn't remember that day. He just knows that his parents are one with the Force but he does have people here that love him like their own son and sibling. He isn't alone and he knows it and fit right into the family, neither of them regretted anything.

It was the will of the Force...

Ah! He slapped himself in the face and walked into the corridor and down to the turbolift to ride up to meet the Skywalker children, Galen included, he is Galen Skywalker legally and known as that in the Jedi Order. He rode up in silence and went up three floors without anyone hitching a ride and he strode out with his hands on his side.

He nodded in acknowledgement to those he passed by, they were mostly Knights, Padawans and Younglings and he strode on into the room where his kids should be done with class. They usually wait for him there when their schedules are the same, they stay with him until he is done for the day and then he flies them home in the airspeeder to meet with his wife, their mother. Its their normal schedule and he loves it, he is rarely away for long anymore and when he is its usually related to his capacity as a General.

Today though, he is just Master Skywalker.

Right now, he is just Anakin Skywalker father and husband to three great children and to a great and beautiful Angel.

He smiled as he saw them sitting down playing some game by lifting one of the lightsaber remotes into the air with the Force, he didn't say anything as he just watched them sitting Indian style in their Jedi initiate uniforms. They all wore tan pants and tunics, brown boots and brown belts, the normal apparel of Jedi initiates, though some wore gray but none of his kids did.

They were also apart of the Bear Clan, he was very proud of them and glad that they got to live a happy life. His early years may not have been so happy, but he didn't regret anything. He had his mother and he still has her, she may not be around much but she is living her own life and he is living his own life, as well. Their happiness is all he cares about and he couldn't be any happier himself, he had everything he ever wanted and didn't regret a thing.

He was having fun watching them practice their telekinesis, something that he did a number of times but he was ready to get out of here and he let them know that by clearing his throat.

The younglings turned around quick and the remote fell harmlessly to the ground, they jumped up and ran to him and wrapped their little arms around his legs. They were only five and not very big yet but he had no doubt that they'd be big like him one day, well maybe not that tall but hopefully not as short as their mother. Millie Marek was just as short as Padmé and Kento wasn't that tall, but still tall enough.

"How were your lessons, today?" Anakin asked them as he looked down at them with a smile looking down at his mini-me, Luke, Padmé's mini-her Leia and Galen.

"It was okay, we learned about you, axualy." Anakin smirked at Leia's attempt at saying actually, she was close but there is no X in actually despite it sounding like their is. She was always trying to sound grown up and tried to use grown up words and phrases, she even acted like it at times in the way she does certain things.

"Oh, really?" Anakin asked curious as to what they learned about him. He was pretty sure it had to do with a battle but he could be wrong, he has been known to be wrong... maybe once... or _maybe_ twice.

"Yep!" Galen replied as they released their hold on their father and they started to walk out of the room and into the corridor as they made their way for the turbolift to ride up to the bay that holds the airspeeders.

"Care to tell me what exactly you learned about me?" He asked looking between them as Luke and Galen were on his right and Leia on his left.

Luke decided to answer, "we learned about you defeating both of the Sith and you being the Chosen One from Jedi Prophesy." So, he was partially right, the defeat of the Sith did have to do with the Clone Wars and in a way so didn't his status as the Chosen One.

He nodded and sighed, "that's right, that is how I became so famous from within the Jedi Order." Of course, work your ass off and still get no real friends but kill a couple of Sith and everyone wants to be your friend. He never fit into the Jedi, which was why he usually hung out with people older than him, he was also looked upon with pity or as an outsider and then everyone was jealous of how easy things came to him and the fact that he just became a Jedi and was made a Jedi Padawan immediately.

His status as the Chosen One, it wasn't easy to live with, it was actually more of a burden than anything. It always was but from within the Jedi Order, everyone treated him different, he never felt like he fit in. He never felt like one of them. He felt more like he belonged with the younglings nowadays than he did when he was one of them.

"You guys have it easy, you fit right in and were a Jedi since you were born," he told them as the turbolift arrived and a couple of Knights disembarked, he ignored them and embarked with his younglings. "I never fit in here and in a lot of ways, I still don't. I never conformed like many Jedi but now, we embrace diversity and don't force ancient beliefs on each other like they tried but failed to do to me. I was unconventional and still am, but my ways work and are effective. I lead by example and succeed in my missions, I treat my men in the GAR like men not clones and they respect me. I earned my status, my rank and I proved myself to being a great Jedi, one that gets things done one way or the other. One that improvises and never gives up, one that thinks outside the box and succeeds in carrying out my goals, carrying out my dreams."

It was true, all of it. He never fit in anywhere he went, not on Tatooine as a slave or a youngling with his fellow slave friends and then he didn't fit in at the Jedi Temple which was why he was made a Padawan and not introduced as an Initiate. They knew he wouldn't fit in and he'd feel out of place, the Initiates in the clans have been together for years and being nine years old and made a Jedi, that was unheard of in modern times. He never would've fit in and knew nothing of the Jedi ways and traditions, he was named the Padawan to Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi who insisted upon taking him as a Padawan, he had a promise to keep afterall and wouldn't fail his deceased Master.

He only asked him that one thing, he made him promise and he would've trained him regardless of what Yoda or the rest of the Council decided, even if he had to leave the Order to do it. He couldn't let someone like Anakin just go, he wouldn't have had a life and it could've been possible for the Sith to discover him and turn him into a Sith. He wouldn't allow it but mostly because of the promise that he made to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He loved the man, more than he was supposed too and he knew what he believed about Anakin, he couldn't deny it, he was probably right and of course he was even though the rest of the Council doubted the prophesy and him.

He was right though and the Council was wrong and not for the first time.

Anakin knew all about it, he was nine, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that they didn't want him there that they were afraid of him! Afraid of him! A nine year old boy, they were afraid of! What ever happened to not fearing because fear could lead to the Dark Side... yet they feared him ignoring their own advice and rules.

They were such hypocrites and he wouldn't allow anyone, _anyone_ to ever talk or treat his kids like they treated him. He'd never do that to a youngling and it makes him sick that they would. That they would treat him like that! But he learned to let go and move on, he couldn't hold grudges against them except for Mace since he acted the same way but the rest of the Council and Master's became accepting of him, even before he fulfilled his prophesy.

He just never understood how a wise organization like the Jedi Council could act like that! It was a disgrace not only to them but to the Council and to the Jedi Order. It was no wonder why people liked him, he was young, happy, energetic and wasn't like... _them_.

He knew what he was and what he wasn't.

"Why did you stay in the Jedi if you didn't like it?" Good question, why did he?

"Well, Leia..." Anakin said stopping his conversation as he thought about it and exited the turbolift passing by numerous people enroute to the airspeeder bay. "I had no where to really go and I didn't say that I didn't like it. I said I didn't feel like I belonged and I didn't, I was a slave boy, then I became a Jedi, it was a totally different life and lifestyle. But I had Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon Jinn believed in me, I couldn't, no I _wouldn't_ let him down. I wanted to prove him right and I wanted to prove myself, I wanted to prove the Council wrong. And I did, they don't have to admit it and won't, they're more stubborn than your mother but I know I proved them wrong."

Anakin enjoyed hearing his younglings laugh and they did, she was stubborn and they knew that the Jedi Council was too. He was really really really surprised when the Council decided to lift the attachment rule. He knew it was because of what he proved, he proved that attachments don't push you to the Dark Side, they may but it didn't push him. Well it almost did, but he didn't go over the edge of no return, he remained on the edge and then climbed back down and came to his senses, he loved her more than anything but knew that she wouldn't want him turning to the Dark Side, not even to save her.

She would rather die than him selling his soul and turning his back on everything he was and is... for her. She wouldn't forgive him and she wouldn't want to be with him.

He knew that and knew what he had to do.

He had to kill the Sith and restore balance, not only to the Force but also to the Republic and the galaxy at large.

And, he did it all.

They arrived in the airspeeder bay and he hopped in the drivers seat as the younglings hopped in as well. Luke took shotgun while Galen and Leia took the backseat. He started her up and flew out cautiously and flew off Temple grounds and out of the Temple District flying to the Senate District to 500 Republica.

It had been his home for eight years now, three of those years in secrecy and five publicly. Once his secret came out and he told the Council after killing Palpatine, his whole world changed. He was expecting to be expelled but they couldn't expel him, they had themselves to blame and realized it. They always made him feel like an outsider and pushed him away, they pushed him to her and looking back at it, they saw the signs but like with the Sith, they were blind and almost paid the ultimate price. They needed him more then than ever before and couldn't lose him, he was not only a galactic hero but a Jedi hero.

He was finally made one of them and they opened the door to him becoming a fully trained Jedi Master, one that was trained everything in the Light Side, things that they held him back from because of their fear for him. The fear that he may turn to the Dark Side, he was emotional and always too uncontrolled. He couldn't control himself and that was what scared him, that was why Grand Master Yoda assigned Ahsoka Tano to be his Padawan. He wanted him to learn responsibility and to try and get him to let go, to become a true Jedi and not an outsider.

And for the most part, it worked until Ahsoka got expelled, framed for treason and then freed by Anakin who believed in her and knew she couldn't do such a thing even after the Jedi gave up hope and faith in her. Another time they were wrong, but Anakin had faith and he trusted in himself and her and that was what set him apart. He believed in people, regardless of what the facts pointed too, he wasn't one of them, they needed him and that.

He opened their eyes and they learned as much from him as he did them.

It was the will of the Force...

* * *

They arrived at home and he parked just outside the veranda and they hopped out and ran into their apartment. The younglings ran to their rooms and left their backpacks there and started to change out of their uniform and into just regular civilian clothing.

Anakin wasn't in such a rush to get inside, he just strolled on in and was greeted by See-Threepio.

"Oh, Master Ani," he said. "Welcome home, can I get you anything, sir?"

Anakin was used to the familiar sound of his protocol droid, the one he was sure was perfect until he had to live with him. Apparently a couple of wires got crossed or were faulty, he didn't remember him being so annoying as a kid, or maybe it was a faulty memory, he didn't have many from his childhood that remained fully intact.

It was a long time ago, too long. It felt like a whole different lifetime despite it being eighteen years since he left that place.

He honestly never looked back, he missed his mother yes but he didn't miss the planet. He, definitely didn't miss the planet.

Nope, he didn't like this planet much better but it has been his home and he has gotten used to it. His everything is here, his work, his home, his children and wife. He had everything he ever wanted and needed and was happy to have them and happy to be here. It was a major difference from life on Tatooine, this was a planet-wide city with a trillion people living on it, compared to the criminals living on Tatooine who would kill you just for a credit or two, sometimes just because they didn't like the way you looked. Its happened numerous times there.

"I am fine, Threepio, go keep the younglings busy." Anakin told him and walked to his bedroom to lie down. Padmé wouldn't be home for a couple of hours or so and he was quite tired but he couldn't sleep. The younglings were only five years old and definitely not capable of watching themselves.

Despite them believing they can.

He opened his eyes to someone touching his arm, he blinked his eyes a few times before realizing that he must've dozed off though he didn't feel that tired or even realize that he did doze off. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, "sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Padmé smiled at him and stood up as she took off her cloak and threw it on the hanger and hung it up in her closet. "Don't worry, they're fine playing hide in seek with Threepio, I think he's going to have a meltdown and short circuit. He keeps complaining that he is a protocol droid and not a caretaker droid." Padmé waved her hand in dismissal, this is nothing new, he always complains about something.

Anakin just laughed and threw his legs off the bed and onto the floor, he stretched his arms, yawned and stood up and stretched his legs. He felt rejuvenated, despite only sleeping for two and a half hours.

"How was work?" He asked as he unclipped his lightsaber and placed it in his hidden safe, out of the hands of his younglings who could just use the Force to lift it from anywhere he else he could put it. He learned from that mistake when Luke and Galen almost killed each other playing with it, fortunately he caught them in time and took it from them just like Galen took his lightsaber from him when they first met.

It wasn't a very good experience, neither of them were.

"Eh," Padmé said as she walked out of their bedroom and out towards the kitchen. "I had a meeting with the Loyalist Committee and we were lobbying for a new bill, for the budget. Its that time of year to submit the budget and you know how that goes. Having a Jedi as the Supreme Chancellor does help keep the order though, if anything you guys know how to keep calm and remain at peace."

"Well, it is what makes us different than the Sith." He said with a shrug, he did just compare Senators to the Sith.

"Did you-" Padmé asked, or tried too before being cut off.

"I did, Sith only think about themselves while Jedi think about everyone but themselves." Anakin quickly replied after interrupting her. "Of course you are exempt as are a few others but most Senators do only think of themselves and act like Sith."

Padmé looked like she was going to retort, but thought the better of it. He did have a point, he learned well.

"Am I wrong?" He asked after she just glared at him in silence.

She continued to glare at him then shook her head, "no, you're right and that is the problem."

Anakin nodded with a smile and engulfed her small body in his as he pulled her to him and hugged her. She seemed like she needed a hug and he was glad to give it. "I felt the same way as a Jedi, I was different, an anomaly but I never gave up and look at me now." He said relaxing his chin in Padmé's hair. "Look at you now, you never gave up either and not only are you the best Queen that Naboo ever had, but you also are the most popular and most well liked Senator in the Republic. You saw what they couldn't and you did what was right, not just for you, but you aren't like them. You did what was right for Naboo and the Republic. You like us are selfless, you do what is right regardless of what other people think of you or your decisions. It isn't always easy to live with but in the end, it all works out."

"What would I do without you?" She asked him as she laid her head against his broad chest, she smelled him and always felt comforted. No matter how bad the day was, or how boring, she knew that when she was with him, nothing else mattered. The only thing that did matter was him and her younglings, nothing else.

Anakin shrugged, "I don't know, good thing you'll never have to find out." He said arrogantly, he couldn't think of what she'd do without him, but he didn't especially know what he'd do without her!

"Is that a promise... or a threat?" She asked with a smile as she withdrew from his hold, she loved just being in his arms but she heard the running of the boys and turned to face them.

"Both, I guess." He admitted, it wasn't like they were interested in anyone else and they'd never want to be with anyone else. All they ever loved was each other, regardless of how _someone_ in particular claimed to feel.

Padmé greeted the boys who ran out into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, Anakin knew that Luke had his appetite and wasn't surprised to see Galen do the same. Boys eat a lot at that age, more than girls, he noticed.

The evening went by relatively quick, the kids did what they do and played around and watched holovids while Padmé continued working from home as she and Anakin watched some holovision. Before they knew it, it was time to go lie down and sleep to gain their rest for the next day. They had to be at work and school at nine in the morning, school for the younglings, work for the adults. Most younglings wake up even earlier and meditate, Anakin just says that they mediate at home and the younglings nod their heads in agreement knowing they can't say they did, if they did that then they'd be found to be lying and forced to really meditate in the hours of the early morning.

Younglings meditate five times a day, they aren't long sessions but they need to learn to relax, remain calm and to let go and to trust in the Force. Everything becomes clearer after meditating and even during, especially when you encounter a serious problem or feel the Dark Side encroaching on your soul. You need a release, you need to let go of the dark emotions and you do that through the Force.

It works miracles for Jedi and Anakin even became better at it. He was the worse at it and never really understood how to just remain calm and to let go, he never understood that but he learned too after everything turned out fine and the war was behind them. Only then was he allowed to be calm.

So, he meditated before bed time and had the younglings join him and that was their normal routine before going to sleep. They cleared their minds and it made it easier to sleep, to put your worries to the side and to let sleep overtake you.

It worked for Anakin who was always awoken by his nightmares or visions he'd rather live without. Fortunately, they subsided and he was happy for that, he could finally sleep peacefully with his wife and kids.

Nothing could be better.

* * *

 **This is it for Chapter 1!**

 **How'd you like it? It's definitely different than most since this is completely AU, an AU that is different from canon and legends and will have more than a few surprises in store. This is a different kind of Republic and a different kind of Jedi Order but Anakin isn't that much different.**

 **I tried to lay out the backstory and certain events out, those were basically just a gist of what happened without telling you everything. I didn't want to dump everything on you at once, it wouldn't make for a very good story. This will also be a drama kind of story, it doesn't have a set plot, it will have many plots and subplots.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please Review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! This will definitely be long as it is a drama with no set plot but this won't go day by day like the first and now second chapter. But, I want for you to see the differences and the daily life of those in the Jedi and the Republic. Its important and its also why these chapters are so long. I like to pay attention to detail and that shows in this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **The Chosen One: Chapter Two**

* * *

It was early the next morning when Anakin awoke, early as he usually did. Since he found meditation soothing and he was actually able to meditate easier, he took advantage of it and used it to guide him in the day ahead. He yawned, stretched then looked over to Padmé who he was spooning against. He removed his arm from around her and rolled out of bed.

He was just wearing his black sleep pants without any shirt or robe, he walked to the refresher to relieve himself, wash his hands and left the refresher and bedroom behind. He walked to the kitchen and was the only one awake at six hundred standard hours in the morning, Artoo Detoo greeted him in the kitchen.

"Morning, buddy." He said turning on the caf dispenser letting it heat up to produce his caf. It was something that he always liked to drink in the morning, it didn't take long to make and dispense and he took his cup and walked out to the veranda looking out at the city.

It was an awe-inspiring view.

The sun was rising far out on the horizon, it appeared to be an orangish pink without a cloud in sight. The sun shone off the buildings and reflected making him blink a few times to adjust his view. The wind was light blowing into the veranda making his long blond hair move slightly but he liked the sensation. Airspeeder traffic was flying by smoothly, it wasn't busy yet, but the day doesn't really start until around eight hundred standard hours.

Then in the distance was the magnificent sight of the Jedi Temple. He could remember the first time he saw it and walked through the exquisite corridors, it was amazing and unlike anything he ever saw or experienced before. He was afraid, Coruscant was a totally alien world to him, it was way more frightening than Naboo, it was just too big and too dense. There were people and airspeeders everywhere, skyscrapers took up nearly every square inch of the surface that he could see and it was always busy.

Always and it hasn't changed.

It made Tatooine seem like the backwater world it was, though it lacked water, the term still remained. It was a planet that no Republican citizen would ever want to go too or even know existed, most of the Republican worlds were beautiful and not overwhelmed with the scum of the galaxy like Tatooine was and that hasn't changed much except for the fact that Tatooine is now a Republican world.

After living on Tatooine for the first nine years of his life, he never imagined anything like Coruscant could ever exist, a planet-wide city! That was just too preposterous for the slave kid from the Outer Rim to believe. He always dreamed big and always wanted to travel the galaxy and becoming a Jedi was a dream come true though he never knew he could become one. He thought that becoming a Jedi was crazy but being on the starship and travelling to Coruscant and seeing it for himself, he was sure that he had gone crazy, there was no way that a kid like him could ever be here!

It seemed like only yesterday, it was sort of crazy to think that it was almost eighteen years now since he first came here. It would be his twenty eighth birthday in just over a month and a half and it was only a little after his ninth birthday that he gained his freedom, helping Padmé's planet regain theirs and then officially joined the Jedi.

He couldn't believe that this was his life and that was what he thought about every morning during his meditation.

He thought of how lucky and blessed he was for having the life that he has now.

His mother is alive and well living with her husband, step-son and her step-son's wife at their moisture farm on Tatooine.

Padmé is his wife and together they have twins, Luke and Leia and then they adopted Galen. He needed someone who loved him and could take care of him and they did, he needed them and they were glad to help.

He was a Jedi and still is and is a Jedi Master sitting on the Jedi High Council.

These were all dreams and visions of the future he had and they all came true. He may not have known that he'd fall in love with an Angel and have her love him back, but he did want a wife and to have a family, a real family which was something that he never really had.

This is what he thought about every morning during meditation and that is what brought him peace, serenity, calm and tranquility. They may all mean the same thing, but they're not exactly the same.

Not that he defines them differently, but they do work together and are the opposite of how he felt just five years ago and before then. He was always plagued with nightmares, visions and he was always rash and taking action before thinking through every situation. It all changed though after the Sith were dead, the Separatists may not have yet been defeated at that point but without the Sith controlling both sides of the war, the Jedi and the Republic Military were easily able to reclaim the lost worlds and bring them back to the Republic.

It was funny to him, in a dark way, that such a galactic conflict was being controlled by one man really, Sidious may have had Count Dooku but he controlled everything and he knew about everything, on both sides of the war. It was a war that he created, a war that he used to put him in power and a war that he hoped to use to end the Jedi and the Republic.

Ambitious plan but he gambled one time too many and lost his sabacc hand, and his real ones along with it... along with his life.

It was something that plagued him for a short time after it was all set and done, that he was gullible enough to think the man was his mentor and friend but then again, he had everyone fooled and then he failed at bringing in his prized Apprentice and died at his hand.

It was something that brought Anakin the peace he needed, he noticed that after he killed him, he was at peace for the first time. He also felt more powerful and the dark thoughts in his head seemed to dissipate. It was only then that he realized that the Sith Lord was placing thoughts in his mind trying to lure him to the Dark Side until he was ready to put his plans into motion.

Unfortunately for him, Anakin wasn't as gullible or as weak minded as the Sith thought he'd be.

Fortunately for Anakin, he acted rashly, the first time that he was glad that he did. Usually he regretted it but not this time, he knew what he had to do and couldn't put the lives of innocents at risk and he knew that this was between them.

The Chosen One and the last of the Sith Lords.

It was his duty and his purpose of _being_ to kill him and he did and everything worked out in the end, for everyone and for the galaxy.

It couldn't have worked out better.

Everyone was alive and well and that was all he cared about but he didn't expect to hear what he heard when they sifted through his files and discovered that the Sith Lord played the hand in having his mother abducted and used it as a lure to pull him to the Dark Side. He was angry that day and wanted to kill all of the Tuskens but his mother was in really bad shape and he needed to get her immediate medical attention, he got her back to Naboo and they were able to heal her.

He was really glad then that he did kill the Sith Lord, but that was only one thing they discovered about him and his plots. It turned out that he had a hand in everything from decades before and they couldn't believe that the Sith were around for so long and orchestrating certain events from over the last millenia but they also weren't very surprised.

The Sith are cowards and always work behind the scenes, they take the easy path, the dark path and they sell their souls for the illusion of power, power that doesn't really exist.

But that is all in the past now and since the death of Darth Sidious everything in the galaxy worked out fine. It seemed to return to the way it was before the craziness of the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo and then the eventual Clone Wars.

The galaxy was on its way to recovering and the worlds that were torn apart were being repaired and the damage of war was beginning to really fade away.

It won't be that easy but nobody ever said it was.

He came to the end of his mediation, he didn't know where the war came from, he usually thought about the good in life without war since it was his life since he married his wife. But he guessed that it was apart of him now, he was a General in the Republican Army though he still calls it the Grand Army of the Republic, the GAR and he still calls his Clone Troopers, Clone Troopers instead of their new name, the Republican Troopers or Republic Troopers but old habits die hard. That's the saying isn't it?

He shrugged and opened his eyes, the sun was now higher in the sky and traffic picked up, Artoo was still near him and looked at him beeping a query and he smiled and nodded.

"As productive as usual, buddy." Anakin confirmed, he didn't know what he'd do without his blue and white astromech droid, it was well worth the trade. He needed Artoo way more than Threepio and Padmé actually likes him... not that Anakin would ever say that he didn't. He was his creator afterall... but Artoo is... less annoying and way more helpful.

His caf was still next to him too and he took another sip, it was still warm, not scolding hot like it was earlier but it was still good and still did its job, the sunshine shining down upon them obviously helped the caf keep its warmth. It was now just before eight hundred standard hours and it was time to wake up the youngling's to make sure they're up and ready to go by eight hundred forty five standard hours.

He still had to get himself ready to go as well, he needed to take his shower and get dressed.

He also had to eat but he normally ate at the Jedi Temple as did the youngling's, the food there is usually pretty good.

He stood up and felt the warm small hands and slender arms wrap around his waist from behind and he felt the soft lips of his wife kiss his back before releasing him and joining him at his side.

"Good morning," she said looking out at the city with him placing her right hand around his back possessively.

He smiled and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, "good morning," he said and leaned his head down to kiss the top of her head. He sensed that she was awake, she usually woke up and got ready when he meditated and he knew she was approaching him. Nobody could get that close to him without him knowing about it, not even if he was distracted.

"Just finish your meditation?" She asked as she looked up at him with a smile as he looked down at her.

He nodded, "yep, it was just as helpful as usual." He said with a smile and he felt more at peace just standing next to her. She was just as soothing as she was eight years ago when he was on Naboo with her as her Jedi bodyguard and she comforted him as waited in the waiting area to hear about his mother after they rescued her and brought her back to Naboo for medical attention. "Going to work early today?" He asked looking down at her as she wore a blue dress, it was elegant as always and she wore her japor snippet around her neck with her diamond wedding ring on her left ring finger, yes he was getting hyped up just by looking at her.

She nodded sadly, "yes, I need to meet with Bail and Mon first thing this morning before the Senate Session at nine hundred thirty standard hours." _The life of a politician, meetings and voting and debating and meetings..._ he shook his head, it was nothing new. Even he had this sort of life now, he was like a politician in the Jedi being on the High Council and constantly debating issues and deciding the best course of action for certain issues and operations.

He sighed and let her go, "do you have to leave now or...?" He asked with a mischievous look.

She slapped his chest playfully, "sorry, maybe tonight?" She suggested with a wink and pulled away from his embrace but he pulled her back to him and leaned down and passionately kissed her, when he was satisfied he released her as she walked out to the veranda to her awaiting airspeeder as Captain Typho arrived.

"Count on it!" Anakin replied with a wink of his own as he turned around with a smile and walked to Leia's room to wake her up before the boys. Leia wanted her own room and was granted her request, she was the only girl and since the boys could share a room and shared many things in common, it made sense.

He opened her door with the Force and it swung open quietly, the soft light cast into her room from the corridor and he raised the shades to let more light into the room, he walked in and smiled looking at her sleeping with her little stuffed bear. It made sense, she was apart of the Bear Clan for the Jedi Order afterall and they all got a plush doll of whatever clan they were in.

"Leia, sweetheart, its time to wake up." He said gently, shaking her arm lightly as she opened her eyes and looked at him, he smiled.

"Okay daddy," she replied rubbing her eyes and letting go of her brown bear starting to wake up.

He nodded and left her room and walked next door to wake up the boys, the light from the corridor shone through their door as well and he lifted their shades and let more light in. They were facing away from the Jedi Temple, the sun wasn't shining through but it was still bright out and more light was cast through the window.

"Luke, Galen, its time to wake up." Anakin told them as he nudged Luke on the bottom bunk and Galen on the top bunk afterwards. They both woke up, slowly as usual. "I'm going to take a shower and get myself ready, I expect the both of you to be ready by then or you will have some homework to do tonight."

He left them with that threat knowing they like to sleep in and walked down the corridor through the living room and over to his bedroom and back into the refresher to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, he was showered, clean and wearing his Jedi robes, the same ones he wore since becoming a Jedi Knight and even before then, his teeth were brushed and he was ready for the day ahead.

It wasn't a busy one, he had to drop the youngling's off, go eat breakfast usually with Obi-Wan and some other Masters and sometimes Knights, he then has a Council meeting and then he is clear until the thirteen hundred training lesson with the youngling's and then after that he should be clear again. It wasn't a typical week, he was usually busier but he liked the slow pace not to mention he was going away for a month in just under two weeks and he would enjoy the slow pace until then. He liked being around his children and wife and not having to constantly go out mission after mission to fight against the battle droids like the old days.

It was time to leave, traffic was usually pretty bad but he didn't have to travel far and getting there usually only took fifteen or so minutes and the youngling's had to be there by nine hundred standard hours for their first class.

"Ready to go?" He asked his youngling's as he walked out to the veranda to see his youngling's dressed in their tan uniforms and looked ready to go, he usually beat them but not today apparently.

They all nodded and followed him to the airspeeder that was brought around by one of Padmé's Royal Naboo Security Forces Officer's and he nodded to Anakin and left the airspeeder as he walked through the house and out the front door. Anakin and the youngling's hopped in and took off to merge with the flow of traffic towards the Temple, the Senate building was in the same direction.

"Today should be just like yesterday, if anything changes then I'll let you know." He told them as they sat in almost dead-lock traffic.

The kids nodded and looked around outside the convertible speeder and enjoyed the view and breeze. It was a warm day and should be getting warmer, the sun was bright and it was a beautiful summer day.

"So, what are the three pillars of the Jedi?" Anakin asked trying to help wake them up, they were always like this in the morning, like zombies but he couldn't give them caf or any kind of caffeine, his fellow Jedi would kill him not to mention Padmé.

He looked in the rear view mirror back at Luke and Galen who were sitting in the back today and then to Leia who sat next to him to see who would answer first.

It was Galen.

"Force, knowledge and self-discipline." He answered smoothly and correctly.

"That's right, good job." Anakin said praising his youngest son, he turned to Leia as she continued looking out the window on her side of the speeder. "Leia, what's the pillar of the Force teach us?"

Leia looked to him and scrunched in nose in thought, "the first pillar of the Force teaches us that the Force is an energy field that is created by all living things and that the midichlorians in our cells allow us to channel the Force's energy." She answered correctly, gaining a nod of approval from her father.

"That's right, is that all?" He asked knowing there was more to it than that basic generic answer.

"Yes," she replied. "There are two aspects of it, the Living Force and Unifying Force. The Living Force is raw and close at hand always ready to guide us and help us when we need it. Its life energy that is always tingling and talking to us everywhere we go. The Unifying Force is the _vast_ cosmic power, we may not be able to feel it like the Living Force but with patience and insight we may be able to one day get in touch with and interact with it."

Again text book definitions almost word for word from the Jedi Path, A Manual for Students of the Force. Every Jedi has the book and has to know everything in it.

"That is true, it is also true about the Unifying Force and that is why I am alive today." Anakin told his children and it seemed to pique their interest. "Its debated still to this day on whether or not it is actually real like the Living Force but many believe it has to do with your destiny, which for me was me being the Chosen One. It was my destiny to bring balance to the Force and I did, that would be the Unifying Force. It is also said that the Unifying Force is what gives you visions of the future, though not all visions happen as you see them. They're mostly warnings of what may happen but as we know, the future is constantly in motion, therefore you shouldn't believe all of your visions as you see them. Sometimes your visions are self fulfilling prophesies and doing nothing could alter the vision entirely.

Yeah, something that he knew too well but learned to live with as part of his life, he always wondered what life was like for a normal Jedi or a normal being that isn't Force-sensitive. Is their life similar, are their nightmares like his? Do they feel as real or haunt them like they do him? He shrugged it off, in the end it didn't matter, he was who he was and was proud of that.

"Luke, what is the Second Pillar and what does it teach us?" Anakin asked quick enough to ensure that his children don't ask him any questions that he doesn't want to talk about. He'd much prefer to not talk about nightmares or the past, he was happy without thinking about it though nothing really bad happened to him, its just not easy to talk about the visions he saw of his mother dying, despite them not coming true but that didn't help him forget what he saw.

Luke sighed and thought about the answer, he knew it but had to think still, he was still waking up. "The second pillar is knowledge and it is the most important pillar for an initiate, such as us and its the central pillar and central to our lives." Luke answered matter-of-factly in a humorous tone. "It basically begins by talking about the Archives and the resources that we have at our disposal to learn from and then continues on to philosophy and understanding ourselves and the Force. It teaches us to combat ignorance, teaches us to learn, not judge, it teaches us to constantly strive to improve ourselves and through study we could learn to embrace new ideas and new facts of life."

Anakin smiled and nodded, "Uncle Obi-Wan would be proud, I am sure I heard his tone in there somewhere. It definitely sounds like something he'd say." He shook his head, that was Luke, always the jokester and know it all, just like his father. "Galen, what's the third pillar and what does it teach us?"

Anakin knew he already knew the third pillar and already told him the three pillars but now was time to explain what they mean. Anakin knew that he already knew what it meant but this was a way to get them to start thinking and to open their minds for the day ahead, he always quizzed them on their way to the Temple when he had nothing else to say.

"Self-discipline is the third pillar and very important for every Jedi." Galen answered matter-of-factly, didn't Anakin know it! It took him a long time to learn it and even when he had Ahsoka as his Padawan he was still struggling with it, it was only something he started to really learn when the twins were born and he accepted his promotion as Master. "It means that Jedi need to learn to control themselves, not others and as Jedi that is our job. We have to master ourselves, our emotions and our mind and only then can we become a great Jedi, like you."

Anakin gave him a nod of approval with a smile, "don't let my confidence and abilities fool you." Anakin told him. "I struggled with that until recently, until I was a father and a Jedi Master. Before then, I was a mess and didn't really have any discipline. But you learn and grow up, you learn from your mistakes and once you discover who you are and what you want in life everything falls in place as it is meant too. Fortunately for me, I got everything I ever wanted and everything fell in place as it was meant too... for me, that is but I have no doubt that the three of you will have no problem with this pillar."

Before they knew it, they flew into the Temple airspace and flew right into the Temple's airspeeder hangar bay and he parked his speeder in the Master's section of the hangar. Jedi were forbidden from owning possessions but that all changed when they lifted the attachment rule, how could you have a family and a spouse and not own a house? They weren't going to live in the Temple and how would you get to and from work? You need some mode of transportation, Jedi have official Jedi vehicles but they are only for official Jedi business. They don't have enough for everyone to use as they please, but they have more than enough to use for missions and the Republic even donated more since the end of the Clone Wars and new classes of starships available for purchase made it easier to donate the old ships to the Jedi Order for personal and official use while the new ships are in the custody of the Republic Navy.

The Jedi even get paid now, Padawans get paid like an intern or entry level Republican official would. Knights get paid like mid-level officials and the Masters get paid like high-level Republican officials.

The galaxy revolves around currency and since the Jedi have become interdependent and more closely related with every day business in the Republic, it was only fair that they get treated like Republic officials including pay and benefits though they're still independent and still only answer to the Jedi High Council.

It was a new age for the Jedi Order and not everyone wanted to change but change was needed as they saw how badly they failed and how complacent they've become. Change wasn't always for the worse, in this case it was for the better and the public opinion of the Jedi started to rise to higher than it ever was, in the last thousand years.

Public opinion matters especially since the public opinion fell to its lowest point during the Clone Wars and the people have begun to blame the Jedi for failing to perform their duty and for being responsible for the war but when the Sith were discovered and destroyed, the Jedi told the galaxy the truth. Public opinion began to sway back in their favor and only then rose to its highest points in history, the approval ratings of the Jedi Order were exceeding eighty five percent, it was never that high before.

The lift of the no attachment rule also promised new Jedi blood like Luke, Leia and even Galen with him being the son of two Jedi. It is known that if a Jedi has a child, then that child is highly, highly likely to pass on their midichlorians to their offspring like Luke and Leia who matched him in the power in the Force. They exceeded twenty thousand and even Galen has over eighteen thousand, he had more than both of his parents combined, they were average Jedi who gave birth to an extraordinary Jedi.

The new blood coming from Jedi parents promised more Jedi for the future generations and stronger Jedi, before they just recruited random children into the Jedi from their parents or orphanages but having parents as Jedi will guarantee their children will become Jedi and will be predisposed to the Jedi way of life. They could have a normal childhood with their parents and still become extraordinary Jedi just like Anakin knew that his three kids would become, just like he became. They're already very strong in the Force and capable of doing more than the average five year old Jedi youngling, just like Anakin except he didn't understand what he was doing or how he was doing it ad he wasn't a Jedi then.

This rule being lifted brought hope to the Jedi Order who suffered great losses during the last eight years, mostly the three years of the real Clone Wars but still lost quite a few Jedi during the aftermath and clean up of the remaining Separatist Leaders and the Droid Armies until they were deactivated upon the capture of Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation.

Anakin knew that was another reason why the Jedi lifted the ban, it wasn't just because love helped him overcome the Dark Side, it was because love makes you stronger and is an essential part of the Light Side of the Force. Love is essential to a Jedi's life and Anakin is proud of that, he knew that love was a very powerful emotion and could drive you to the Dark Side but it could always bind you to the Light and not having to hide the love and being forced to turn to an outsider who turned out to be a Sith, well that was another reason but that was desperation and fear, not love.

The Jedi learned that but fortunately nothing disastrous happened for the Jedi but rather the Sith, good always overcomes evil and the Light will always overcome the Darkness.

"Let's get you youngling's to class," Anakin told his children and led them down to the turbolift to bring them to class. Classes in the morning were usually instructional and about history, politics and the Republic among other closely related subjects.

The three didn't seem so happy about it, but they never were in the morning. They were always happy when he picked them up or when he saw them during the day, they just need time to wake up and they'll be fine. He doesn't mind the silence, it is a rare and beautiful thing to have the three of them not shouting and talking loudly. He loves their loud high pitched voices and hearing them laugh but not throughout the day in all hours of the day, he, like them is still tired and needs another cup of caf before he'd be fully awake and really ready to begin his day.

The journey was a short one and he dropped them off at class, not like he really needed too, the Jedi Temple was the most secure place in the galaxy but he knew if he didn't they may get carried away and lose track of time. He is the father and needs to act like it, it may not always be fun but they have to learn and he is proud to teach them. He never had a father, his father may be the Force but he always wished for a father and his father became Obi-Wan, he was the closest thing he had to a father figure and he wasn't always easy on him and he even still lectures him from time to time. He doesn't mind though, he'd be worried if he didn't receive a lecture from time to time, he'd be sure then that something was wrong with his former Master.

The instructor wasn't there for their class yet but the rest of the Bear Clan was there and he knew they were safe with them. He had no need to hang around and he didn't, nope he was hungry and left them and only then did he remember they didn't eat this morning. Well, he knew they'd get fed at ten hundred standard hours and then they could eat and that is only just over an hour away but he usually fed them something light in the morning. He just happened to forget today, he finished meditating late and that kind of screwed up his morning routine.

He walked back to the turbolift and waited for it and smiled as he entered with Master Neeja Halycon and his Apprentice, his seventeen year old son, Valin Halycon already onboard. Anakin was one of the only Jedi to know about Neeja's secret marriage and Neeja was the only Jedi to know about Anakin's until he told everyone. Neeja backed him up afterwards and stood by him, they've become good friends over the course of the Clone Wars and in the years following it both continuing to serve as General's while many just wanted to go back to being regular Jedi Guardian's and that was serving in peacekeeping roles though some chose other roles like Consular.

"Morning Neeja, Valin." Anakin said joining them in the turbolift and checked what floor they were heading too and it was the same floor, "heading to get a bite to eat?" He asked the duo.

Neeja and Valin smiled in return, "good morning, Anakin." Neeja replied as Valin bowed as per tradition, though Anakin wasn't one for formalities or protocol, especially not when they were alone. "We are, we just returned from the Outer Rim late last night and figured we'd get a bite to eat before making our report to the Council."

"That's right," Anakin remembered, they were chasing down a piracy group in the Outer Rim that was terrorizing some of the poorer worlds, like Anakin remember Hondo's band doing the same thing when he was stranded with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka during the Clone Wars. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Not very well, we ran into a dead end." Valin answered him with a sigh. Just like his father and Anakin, always looking for something fun to do and for action, sitting around was always boring.

"Well, you'll catch them eventually, they're pirates and they won't stay idle for long before they screw up." Anakin replied with a shrug, "if you don't get any leads then fly to Florrum and talk to Hondo, if it isn't him doing this then he'll gladly help you eliminate the competition but I highly doubt that this is his doing, he isn't that violent... usually."

That seemed to make Valin happy, he obviously wants to catch these guys and if Anakin could help, he'd be glad too but he'll be in the Outer Rim soon enough and won't go a day sooner than he is supposed too.

"Thanks Anakin, we'll check it out." Neeja replied as the doors opened and they all exited the turbolift and walked to the cafeteria.

Anakin nodded, "you do that and if Hondo gives you any problems then just mention my name and he should be more... cooperative." He said with a dark smile, yes he has a history with the... whatever species he is and paid him a visit a few times over the past five years following the Clone Wars. Let's just say that Anakin made him see the... _light_.

Neeja wasn't sure what to make of that but he knew that he and Anakin weren't exactly conventional Jedi and they both do what it takes to get the job done, even if it means bending or completely breaking the rules. Afterall, Neeja is a Corellian and no Corellian follows the rules, they're mere suggestions, _suggestions_ that may be ignored.

"I'll be sure to do that," Neeja replied with a smile knowing full well that he did something un-Jedi-like since he was talking about pirates and pirates don't really care for laws or rules. Sometimes you need to perform aggressive negotiations and he knew that was probably what Anakin did, it is what he would do.

Anakin merely nodded when they arrived in the cafeteria and then he turned to Valin, "sometimes you have to do what is right and sometimes doing what is right means bending the Jedi Code and the rules." He left it at that, it may not be very good advice coming from a Jedi Master that sits on the Jedi Council but that could mean many things and is something that Yoda or Obi-Wan would say when they want you to do what you believe is right without telling you what to actually do.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Master Skywalker." Valin replied with a half smirk, he knew enough to read between the lines, he learned from his father afterall.

Anakin smiled as he got a tray and started to look around at the food, they had everything you could possibly imagine and some of the best cooks, most of which aren't Jedi. They had food from all over the galaxy and a wide variety of food at that, from bantha steak, Alderaan stew, potatoes, various selections for making your own salad, egg omelet and a lot of other food that Anakin never even saw before plus dessert. They also had a wide variety of beverages from blue milk, caf, coffee, shurra juice and other drinks but Anakin got his caf and food and was done with that.

He took his tray and walked to an empty table, there were other people in the room but he didn't care to sit with any of them, they were younger Jedi Knights. He needed a good cup of caf before dealing with anyone other than his good friends and family. He took a sip of caf and started to eat his bantha steak, something he always liked from Tatooine though it was a food mostly made for dinner compared to breakfast but he's in the mood for it now and needs to have a full stomach when he goes into a Council meeting, something he dreads about them.

He always wanted to be a Master and sit on the Council but man are they boring, its like they could sit their for hours and discuss and debate a frivolous topic and still not have a solution. Like really? If you took your sweet ass time like that on the battlefield you'd be dead, and that is something that Anakin likes about the battlefield.

Its just you, your men, maybe some other Jedi, the enemy, innocent civilians usually stuck in the middle of the battle and your objectives. You have to come up with a tactical plan and most of the time you don't have time to know everything about the battle, you just have to improvise and trust your men to work with what they have to accomplish their objectives.

Most of war is improvising and having backup plans on top of backup plans because the original plans never work, something always comes up and foils your plans. He loves that! That is usually why he never comes up with a solid plan, because he knows that the plan will fall through and he'll need to wing it. He loves doing that and loves being in battle. Cutting down droids with his blue saber, using the Force to enhance his natural abilities and feeling the adrenaline and the Force pumping through his body.

Its the rush that he loves and besides being with his family, there isn't anything else he'd rather do.

Maybe that is very un-Jedi-like of him but what could he say? He was thrown into war as a Jedi Knight and got addicted, it isn't his fault...

"May we join you?"

Anakin looked up from his cup of caf which he was obviously staring at for a few moments and nodded when he met Neeja's eyes, "please do." He said as he looked past them and saw his auburn haired former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi with a tray in hand deciding what he wanted to eat this morning.

"Something on your mind, Anakin?" Neeja asked setting down his tray and sitting across from Anakin with Valin to his left.

Anakin thought about that and shook his head, "no, just thinking about the upcoming mission and the past war." It wasn't a lie, he was thinking about war and knew that Neeja of all people would be the same.

Neeja nodded in understanding, "you're going after the slavers, right?" He asked absently knowing full well he was, he is a member of the Council and a General and they know of each others missions except for certain classified ones that rarely happen.

Anakin nodded while digging in to his steak, "affirmative, give them a taste of their own medicine." He said with a shrug, the only thing that wouldn't be fair is that they'll be treated humanely, something that their slaves aren't privy too. "Justice is what counts though and the slaves that'll be free. Tatooine is my first planet, I guess the Council knows that Tatooine is _personal_ for me." To say the least.

Neeja nodded as Obi-Wan joined them sitting next to Anakin, "Neeja, Valin, Anakin." Obi-Wan said setting down his tray and joining in. "You alright, Anakin?" He asked.

Anakin sighed, question of the day apparently, "I'm fine." He groaned. "Just thinking bout the upcoming mission in the Outer Rim, is all."

"Ah, of course." Obi-Wan said not needing further explanation. "If you don't want to do it, you don't have too." He added.

Anakin looked at him disbelievingly, "really, Obi-Wan?" He asked sarcastically. "Of course, I'm going to do it. Slavery is personal for me, its just having to deal with the slaver scum that is bothering me but I will be happy when the slaves are free and the slavers are in binders on their way to prison."

Obi-Wan slightly smiled, "good, what about you Neeja?" Obi-Wan asked the Corellian who is about fifteen years older than himself.

"Hm?" He asked holding his cup of steaming hot caf.

"Your mission?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah, still ongoing." He replied hearing his son sigh, he knew he didn't want to return to Coruscant but if you don't have any leads, there isn't much you can do. "Our leads dried up, we plan on staying here for a couple of days before heading back out and using alternative methods of investigating."

Obi-Wan nodded not wanting to ask what he means, there is some stuff that he'd rather not know. "Well, I hope you put an end to their operation, they probably won't go down without a fight, don't let your guard down, Valin. Pirates are unforgiving and don't care about anyone or anything other than themselves and their profits." He looked to Anakin and back at Valin, "we know from experience."

Anakin snorted, "yeah, leave it to pirates to capture not just Jedi but also a Sith Lord." Anakin said exasperatedly.

Obi-Wan merely laughed in amusement, "we all have our strengths and weaknesses." He replied digging back into his food preferring not to think of the past, not about the Clone Wars anyway.

"Yeah, unfortunately the Jedi aren't infallible." Neeja said shaking his head.

"Yeah, despite what the people of the galaxy think." Anakin quickly replied and thought about his galactic title. _The Hero With No Fear, like I'm actually fearless..._

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to know what he was thinking as he slapped Anakin on the back after a few minutes and stood up to throw away his trash and to put his tray away as it was coming time to go to the Council meeting.

* * *

The three arrived in the Council chambers where Master's Yoda, Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kolar, Kcaj, Tiin, Fisto and Shaak Ti were already seated and they took their seats to begin the meeting while Padawan Valin Halycon sat outside waiting to be called in.

The beginning of the meeting was just covering the basics, ongoing operations, things they needed to be made aware of for the day, upcoming operations, preparations for certain missions and they also spoke of certain issues that arose, like usual.

Jedi can't be satisfied with everything the way they are, just like society in the outside world. Jedi aren't that much different, maybe a little more disciplined and maybe a little more educated than the average populace but that doesn't change anything.

Then it was time for Valin and Neeja's report of the Piracy Operation that they were working on, they're apart of the piracy and smuggling task force in the Outer Rim tasked with identifying, investigating and dismantling such organizations. The Republic has taken a larger role in the affairs of the galaxy and the Outer Rim in particular, they fought the Clone Wars out there and took over numerous worlds, they had a duty to the Outer Rim now, whether they liked it or not.

Master Windu invited Valin into the room and he entered and stood next to his father in the middle of the wide circular beautiful council chambers, the beige and reddish brown floors with the opulent design in the middle of the floor, the wide open windows along more than half of the room and the chairs that sit around the design in the middle. It was a breathtakingly beautiful sight and one of the best on the planet, they are high up on the central spire and higher than most buildings.

"Master Halycon, Padawan Halycon, tell us about your mission chasing down these pirates that were responsible for the mass murder and destruction of cities on Dantooine, Khubeaie and Torize. We also believe that they attacked numerous civilian starships and killed the passengers, we don't know if they're the ones responsible but we do suspect it." Master Windu said laying down the facts as they know it. "Master and Padawan Halycon, tell us about your mission."

Neeja and Valin bowed before Valin spoke up, "we visited these worlds and while the pirates did kill a lot of people, they did leave survivors with a message." Valin said looking up at his father then at the rest of the Council, "they said that they could thank the Jedi for this."

"Apparently these pirates have a vendetta against us and the people on these planets wanted nothing to do with us, it seemed like they were afraid of these pirates, too afraid to ask for our assistance or to cooperate with us." Neeja added with a sigh, "these guys are dangerous and we know that they operate in a fleet of seven ships. All of which are civilian or freighter ships, one of them was a starfighter from the Clone Wars days."

The Council was a bit taken back, they didn't know what to say about this open challenge, it isn't Jedi-like to take revenge or make things personal but these pirates are using the Jedi as an excuse to kill and blaming it on the Jedi.

That isn't okay.

"Dangerous, these pirates are." Yoda said stating the obvious. "Leads you have, Master Halycon?"

Neeja shook his head, "no, Master." He answered disappointedly. "Padawan Halycon and I plan on leaving within the next couple of days to continue our investigation, our Task Force is still combing through system after system trying to catch a lead but as you know these pirates could be anywhere. They could hide in an asteroid or on an uninhabited planet living in a cave. We just need someone to cooperate with us and maybe give us a suspects name or we need to be at the right place at the right time, other than that, we may just need to wait for them to strike again."

"Like I said earlier, Master Halycon, you should visit Hondo." Anakin reiterated his advice, especially hearing these developments. "Hondo is a pirate and doesn't care for us but I believe he will help us eliminate this pirate organization especially if it threatens his own organization."

Neeja nodded with a grim smile, "we'll visit him first thing when we get back to the Outer Rim Territories." He replied.

"Anything else to add, Master Halycon?" Master Windu asked looping his right hand questioningly.

Neeja and Valin looked at each other, "not at this time, Master Windu." Valin said.

"Very well, keep us updated and hopefully we can put an end to this... _organization_." Master Windu said as Neeja nodded to his son who bowed and left the room, Neeja retook his seat.

The Council meeting continued for a few more minutes before being dismissed for the day, unless something happens that requires another meeting but the daily meeting should be ample for the day.

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the Council Chambers together and were the first to leave.

"What's your day look like, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked still having a hard time calling him Obi-Wan but after being corrected every time he called him Master outside of the chambers, he eventually caught it and stuck with it.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard for a moment, "well, I have class with the youngling's at thirteen hundred and another one at fifteen hundred. Meditation at thirteen hundred with the Bear Clan," he said looking at Anakin since the Skywalker children are in the Bear Clan, "and then I have lightsaber instruction with the Wolf Clan. They're learning to handle a lightsaber with the remotes."

"Ah, your two favorite instructional subjects." Anakin said with a smile, meditation is Obi-Wan's favorite lesson to teach, Anakin always hated it. "I was looking for a Master to help me out with my class at thirteen hundred, I wanted to show them how Jedi duel, give them a taste of what its like in a real battle." He explained.

Obi-Wan stopped and looked back at the end of the corridor where the Council Chamber doors were, "why don't you ask the Halycons? I am sure they're willing to help." He suggested.

Anakin nodded in agreement, "good idea, I'll go ask them if they're willing to assist, so long as they're not busy." He slapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder and walked back to meet them, "thanks for the idea, see you at lunch?"

"I'll be there," Obi-Wan said with a smile as he left Anakin and went to keep himself busy.

Anakin walked back to just outside the Council Chamber doors and met Neeja and Valin just outside, Valin was there and Neeja walked out to meet his son and Padawan.

"Neeja, Valin, are you busy between thirteen hundred hours and fourteen hundred hours, today?" He asked pointedly, not wanting to beat around the bush, he already spoke with them all morning anyway.

Neeja shook his head, "we're free, you need us for something?" He asked curiously.

Anakin nodded with a smile, "yes, I am teaching the basics of lightsaber dueling to a dozen youngling's between the ages of seven and nine, I let them practice against each other yesterday to get a feel for it against a live opponent and I want to show them what its like for a real Jedi to duel. I was wondering if the two of you could help me out and give a live demonstration? I want to give them that push to strive to be as good as us, give them something to look forward too."

Neeja looked to Valin questioningly who smiled and nodded, "we'll be there, where is the training taking place?" Valin asked.

"The lightsaber training room or sparring room, whatever you like to call it." Anakin replied.

"We'll be there," Neeja promised as Anakin nodded with a smile and left the father and son duo behind as he left to go find something to do for the next couple of hours, but he usually always found something like tinkering with his starship or fixing or upgrading Artoo Detoo.

* * *

Anakin killed the couple of hours tinkering with his ship, changed his clothes as they got a little messy with grease and oil and he met Obi-Wan at lunch. They discussed a number of things but they just mostly the youngling's and the Jedi Order. Neither of the men ever imagined the Jedi Order changing as drastically as it did and it wasn't easy but the Jedi Council had to admit that they did need to change and reluctantly did.

The changes weren't immediate, they were gradual but the first thing to go was the attachment rule and the promotion of Master for Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the man who single handedly saved the Jedi Order and put the greater good ahead of his own life, his wife's life, his unborn child's life and the life of every Jedi which is what every good Jedi is supposed to do.

He explained that it was love that saved him, the love he had for his wife and his child before he knew they were twins, of course a few wanted to expel him but they knew they couldn't. The Jedi needed him more than he needed them and after the elimination of Sidious who they happened to work with every single day, it was like a bomb dropped into the Council Chambers and just went off.

They had to change and they needed to take responsibility for their actions and inactions, change was necessary and in the end it helped the Order immensely.

The changes sent ripples through the Force, they sensed the shift and the Light Side became stronger as it seemed that love was the missing component that held the Jedi back in the first place, they let their fear of the Dark Side hold them back from reaching their full potential. Something that Master Skywalker brought to their attention with his love for Padmé and his still unborn children, he remembered clearly the reaction of the Jedi Council to that revelation but he didn't care.

He even gave them his lightsaber and left the Council without any further words when they bickered back and forth, he wanted nothing to do with it and by walking away, he shocked everyone.

He just said, "I hereby resign my ranks and position from the Jedi Order and the Grand Army of the Republic," he placed his lightsaber on the floor and walked out without hesitation and without looking back. He saved all of them! All of them and they want to call him a traitor and questioned his loyalty and oath to the Order? How dare they! So he just left instead of giving into his anger and killing them all, that thought though did cross his mind but if he did that then he'd just be proving a point to them and he couldn't do that.

He wouldn't do that.

He had to prove that he was better than them and a bigger man by playing the calm Jedi and just resigning and walking out.

That resignation didn't last long though when shortly after the twins were born, Jedi Master's Yoda and Windu visited Naboo and stopped by the Theed Medical Facility and paid him a visit as well as met the twins and congratulated him and Senator Padmé Amidala on the birth of their children. He then offered him his spot back on the Council and a promotion to Master, it was greatly debated when he left and they took backlash for it, though Anakin said nothing about leaving and neither did the Jedi Order.

It seemed the public and the HoloNet News though, thought that he left the Order when they saw him without his Jedi robes and without his lightsaber.

He accepted the offer and retook possession of his azure colored lightsaber that was the latest in a long line of lightsabers that he built, he actually held a record for being the Jedi who lost or broken the most lightsabers in the period of ten years. It was quite an accomplishment but not one that you get congratulated for.

He still took it as a sign that he is doing something right, most of them were broken or lost due to him being in battlefields, it wasn't his fault but that didn't matter.

He enjoyed those moments and pushed them from his mind as he stood before the youngling's back in the lightsaber training room. Each of them held their training lightsabers and waited until it turned thirteen hundred standard hours and Neeja and Valin Halycon walked in and the youngling's noticed them immediately.

"Welcome to class, Master and Padawan Halycon," Anakin said at the front of the class, followed by the youngling's.

"Thank you Master Skywalker, youngling's." Neeja said with his warm smile as he stood next to his son, "we're glad to be here."

Valin nodded in agreement, Anakin then retook control of the room.

"Youngling's, today we're going to watch a live demonstration of what a duel looks like between Jedi." Anakin told them to which the youngling's beamed, they always liked to watch Jedi dueling each other, it was a nice pastime. "Master and Padawan Halycon are going to duel each other, I want you to watch them and see how they attack each other and defend themselves. I don't expect any of you to be able to master their techniques but I want you to see what a real duel is like."

Anakin could easily read their minds and they were beyond excited, he smiled at their excitement and continued. "Let's step to the sides and take a seat, Master and Padawan Halycon, the floor is yours." Anakin stepped to the side with the youngling's as they sat down on the benches attached to the circular walls and watched as the father and son duo stepped into the circle, removing their robes and then beginning their training duel.

Anakin remembered his first time dueling with Master Halycon, he was a Padawan at the time and the Master was still a Master but wasn't on the Council. Neither of them had anyone to duel with as the Clone Wars began and they began practicing with each other and then Anakin was invited to join Master Halycon to the Battle of Praesitlyn as the Jedi were short on personnel to respond to the CIS attack.

He learned a lot about the man then and they learned a lot about each other like their marriages despite them not being allowed. They were a lot alike and had a lot in common, they got along great and have been close friends ever since. Anakin respected the man, he was also one of the few Masters that treated him like an equal instead of just a Padawan or the young man that he was at the time.

He was happy to know that he wasn't the only one who found the Jedi Code too restrictive and well... stupid. Love is a powerful emotion and its a light side emotion, the Sith can't love as they thrive on anger, hate and pain, they may also use passion but love doesn't fit the criteria to being a good Sith. It does make a strong Jedi even stronger though, all he had to do was think of his Angel and he got the power, he could feel the extra power coursing through his veins like a drug and he always came out on top. When the twins were born, he started to use them too but he didn't even have to think of them, they were connected in a bond like no other and he was always with them even when he was on the otherside of the galaxy.

Bringing his eyes and mind back to the present, he watched as the father and son fought like they were trying to kill each other. He knew they were just training but during training, they can't take it easy. They have to push each other and only then will they learn and get better, learn from their mistakes and when they saw their opponent make a mistake, they'd capitalize upon it but these two know each other well. Just like himself and Obi-Wan, former Master and Padawan, no one knows how the other works better than the teacher and the student.

It was obvious to everyone that these two knew each other well, they knew what the other would do before they did it and every mistake was quickly capitalized upon only to be stopped by them knowing the mistake they made. Surprisingly, they made very few mistakes but Valin is seventeen and he knew how to duel like his father. Corellians always go the extra mile and fighting and dueling is no different than anything else they do.

The youngling's watched excitedly, absorbing everything as the blue blades swung in perfect harmony and the crash of white sparks happened one after the other. It was just a blue of blue and white, blue and white, blue and white. Some of the youngling's even looked dizzy and Anakin could see the want in their eyes to be as good as quick as them and they would be, one day but that day isn't today.

The father and son just swiped, swung, jabbed, stabbed, prodded and swung some more at every opening they had to push their advantage while the other would block and defend themselves before forcing the other into the defense. Anakin had no doubt that they practice multiple times a week, Neeja is a perfectionist like that and accepts nothing but the best, like any Corellian.

It was over an hour and neither had won, they were sweating like crazy especially Neeja but they wouldn't quit. Anakin eventually stopped them and thanked them for showing the youngling's how its done. The youngling's thanked them too and the next hour was spent practicing like the day before and then they were dismissed.

* * *

Anakin cleaned up the room and put the lightsabers away again before leaving and making his way to pick up his kids. On his way, his comlink went off, he removed it from his holster and flipped it open.

"Skywalker," he said answering the call.

"General Skywalker," the familiar voice of Captain Rex said as he appeared as a blue hologram in his Republican Trooper uniform without the helmet, the uniform is no different than the Clone Trooper uniform except for the advances in technology integrated into it. "I just wanted to inform you that we received all of our requested equipment, resources and supplies for our month long operation. The ships are being prepared now and the troops requested will be ready when we leave in thirteen days."

"Good to hear, Captain." Anakin replied entering the turbolift and hitting the button to go upstairs to get the kids from their class. "I will be by some time this week for inspection and to go over our battle plans to ensure that everything is in place. We'll need to make sure that we do have everything ready by our departure date, we don't want to run into trouble and have to abort a mission because we forgot something."

"Understood, sir." Captain Rex quickly replied in his commanding voice. "We'll be ready for you and I transmitted our mission orders and the resources we received to your datapad."

"Very good, Captain." Anakin said exiting the turbolift and hearing the three little terrors and ending the transmission, "Skywalker out."

He reholstered the comlink and entered the room where the Bear Clan was and the three saw him immediately today and ran to him trying to give him a bear hug but failing. Anakin smiled down at them and greeted them as they made their escape from the Temple.

Entering their private airspeeder once they entered the airspeeder hangar bay, they took off for home with Galen sitting shotgun. The ride home didn't take long as they flew with the flow of traffic in the skylanes and easily made it to the Senate District landing at their penthouse suite parking the airspeeder on the veranda.

The Royal Naboo Security Forces Officers greeted the family and took the airspeeder and parked it in the secure parking garage within the building that is also constantly guarded by the Royal Naboo Security Forces Officers among other diplomatic protection officers from the various worlds protecting their various representatives.

The youngsters ran off and changed again into their regular comfortable civilian clothes as Anakin found his way to the couch plopping himself down, taking the datapad off the table and reading a report that he got from Captain Rex. It was a boring read stating what he already knew, he had four planets that he was travelling too with about a week for each of them. They were all in the Outer Rim and known to have slaves, they were no different from Tatooine in that respect.

Tatooine was his first planet and he was looking forward to it, it was awhile since he visited his mother and this was the time to do it while his Legion freed any slaves and arrested their slaver owners if they refused to free the slaves on their own free will. The liberation already happened on a number of planets and on each of them, they met resistance. If he meets resistance though, he'll welcome them. Its been a while since he actually fought with anyone but even then, they wouldn't be much of a challenge.

A Jedi Master verse a slaver, where is the challenge in that?

Anakin doesn't see it but he didn't care, he could always enjoy himself getting revenge for the slaves they kept, one of which he was. All slavers are the same, he may not be able to lock Watto away but he'll be able to get justice for others who will taste freedom like he has and be able to live their lives for the first time in their lives.

This will be one of his favorite missions, it may not be action packed but it will be worthwhile.

Freedom is a beautiful thing.

He put the datapad down after reading through it and he went to check on the kids who were laughing while playing with their toys. By playing, he means making them float in the air from the bear that Leia sleeps with to the remote control TIE Fighter that Luke has to the toy blaster pistol that Galen likes to play with.

They just danced across the room as the kids waved their hands and kept their eyes trained on their toys. This is what Jedi younglings do, especially his Jedi younglings. They like to use the Force and practice makes perfect.

He watched them enjoying the moment and then left them alone leaving unnoticed, or at least he believes he went unnoticed since the kids would be too focused on their telekinesis instead of checking on who is around them. When they get older they could do more than one thing at once but for now, telekinesis is going to take a lot of concentration, even for the grandchildren of the Force itself and for Galen.

He walked back to the living room and saw Padmé come home. She usually isn't home this early but he would never complain about that, so long as she actually remains home instead of going back out to work.

Meeting her on the veranda, she smiled upon seeing him and was comforted by his warm strong embrace as he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He eventually loosened the hold as the RNSF officer flew the speeder away, he assumed she was staying home. He lowered his lips to meet hers as he caught her lips in his, he let her presence overtake him and didn't want the moment to end.

"Mommy!"

But it did when Leia came running out detecting her mother's arrival at home. Anakin sighed into Padmé's mouth as he eased out and shook his head, "guess this will have to wait." He said.

Padmé smiled agreeing completely as Anakin released her from his hold and she crouched down to take Leia into her arms. It was more like trying to stay kneeling instead of taking Leia into her arms since Leia nearly tackled her off of her feet and would've had Anakin not seen it coming and lent Padmé some support in remaining on her own two feet.

Anakin smiled, he wasn't use to that but that was only because he was always with them, usually. This upcoming mission is the first time in months since he's been away but this will definitely be the longest time. Its bittersweet, the mission is a good one but the time away from his family will hurt him. On the bright side, when he returns they are going away to Naboo for vacation, its his birthday and they're going to celebrate. It will definitely be worth the trip and the family could definitely use the vacation.

During the time that he is away though, the kids will still go to the Temple, they'll just remain there until Padmé either gets out of work or has one of her handmaidens watch the kids. He is sure that she'll manage though and leave work early to pick up the kids.

Dismissing that line of thinking, he enjoys some quality family time. It is rare nowadays and the five year olds are becoming more independent, its like they don't need him as much anymore. He misses the times that they would seek him out to play games with or to read them a story or to go do something, now it seems like they don't need anyone but each other.

It didn't last long though and the kids were running off back to their playroom and left the parents alone, for now.

They knew that it wouldn't last long though and knew better than to get their hopes up, Anakin especially.

"How was work?" He asked as he put his left arm around her and pulled her to him as they sat on the sofa in the living room and he turned the holovision on with the Force.

She sighed, "okay, we didn't get anywhere. You know how the budgets are, its debating and debating and modifications and more debating and at the end of the day, nothing gets done. We're supposed to resume tomorrow but the debates were ended for the day." She explained.

"Exactly why I didn't want anything to do with the Senate when we discussed the Chancellor for the new term, they asked me the Hero With No Fear if I wanted it but I was like... yeah, no. Not going to happen, not now, not ever." Padmé didn't doubt that one bit.

She couldn't help but laugh, "yeah, you as Chancellor? That would probably drive you to the Dark Side."

"I don't doubt that at all, our children drive me crazy and enjoy doing it and I enjoy it as well but the Senate, that is a whole different cup of tea. I would very much rather oversee the nursery at the Temple rather than attend any Senatorial meeting." Anakin replied with a smile, Padmé could see that remembering how Anakin was when the twins were that age and he wouldn't even leave their room as his eyes were fixated on them. He even didn't mind changing their diapers or comfort them at night when they want to be fed or want some company.

"Yeah, I could see that." She said. "You were good with them and you still are."

"What can I say? I was made for this," he admitted with a smile pulling Padmé closer. He couldn't imagine himself doing anything else in the universe than doing what he's doing now, being a Jedi is one thing but being a father and a husband. It was where his heart always was.

Padmé couldn't disagree being openly married and having three wonderful children, biologically and not is a gift that she cherishes everyday and uses them to help her get through the day. Her children are always in good hands and always safe in the Jedi Temple, the most secure location in the whole galaxy and their father is watching over them. He may not be their instructor but nothing would keep him away from keeping them safe if they were ever in harms way, just like he was for her over the years. He also grew up though, he didn't change drastically but it was gradual and she loved it.

She always had to be the mature one while he was the immature one, he is five years her junior afterall but fatherhood changed him just as much as motherhood changed her. The maturity was remarkable, she is sure that being a Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council also helped him mature especially being around those Masters.

Fortunately, he still has his playful side and she wouldn't ever want him to lose that or his spontaneity.

Made for this, yes he definitely was and so was she and she wouldn't want anything to change. She just let her datapad sit next to her on the sofa as she enjoyed the moment with her husband listening to the holovision and the youngsters in their room giggling away at whatever it is they're doing now.

Life couldn't be any better.

* * *

The rest of the night went by just as smooth, dinner was nice as the family sat down to eat and talk about their day. The little Jedi didn't really enjoy their meditation as a certain Jedi Master had to keep telling them to be quiet and to meditate, it isn't their strongest subject. Leia is more natural at it, Luke and Galen... not so much. They're too much like how Anakin was to really sit down and meditate in a room full of other children and to be quiet and try to remain calm enough to let yourself go into the Force.

It wasn't easy which is why meditation takes place several times a day. It may not be easy but it does help you gain clarity and to better control yourself and even helps you get in better touch with the Light Side like Anakin has.

Anakin told them as much but they're only five years old and this is something that he didn't learn until he was already an adult, a husband, a father and a Jedi Master. How could he expect five year olds to do something that he couldn't do?

He can't but that doesn't mean he can't tell them how he learned or what he does to meditate to better help them learn. They're all Skywalker's afterall, even Galen and they all have large shoes to fill. He never liked having that prophesy over his head until it was complete and it was finally proven that he was the Chosen One from the ancient Jedi prophesy but being the children of a legend, now that is something entirely.

Now, his children look up to him and are compared to him in many ways but the other kids won't look at them the same way that the Knights and Masters do. They'll be expected to be just like their father even though they all have their own personalities, strengths and weaknesses that coincide with their father or differ.

It won't be easy for them but they'll learn to live with it just like he did and they'll strive to be the best they can and that is all that Anakin wishes for.

He let that go as he put the children down with Padmé and told them to go to bed, it was twenty hundred hours and it was time for them to go to sleep. It was also time for him and Padmé to go settle down and have some alone time as they changed out of their clothes and got their sleep clothes out.

"I'm going to take a shower, milady," Anakin said mischievously looking at Padmé, "care to join me?"

Padmé smiled and nodded joining him in the shower, something that they both love to do and it isn't like they can keep their hands off of each other anyways.

Anakin turned it on with the Force as he turned it on nice and warm and got naked with his wife before stepping in with her. He always liked to take showers but they were always better with his Angel at his side, she was always soothing and in the shower and in bed, even moreso.

His love for her never changed, if anything it just intensified more and more over the years. Another thing that never changed was her physical beauty, he always loved it and always will though she does seem to be having vanity issues because of their minor age difference. He always has to reassure her that he will always love her and just because she had twins and has some stretch marks that it hasn't changed anything, how could it? She had their kids, how would that be a bad thing? How could he love her any less?

She never had any issues about her physical beauty until she is naked and under his gaze, she is always self conscious about that one little thing, Anakin loves it though and he tells her that then changes the subject to show how much he loves her and doesn't care that they're both ageing. Thirty two isn't old and neither is twenty seven, the age difference was always there and it doesn't mean anything to him, how could it mean anything to her? Five years isn't that much of a difference except for their family, five years changed everything but it flew by.

He just makes sure to show his love for her whenever he can and usually those moments are when they're alone. He can't talk or do the things he likes when the kids are around, they're nothing but the best form of birth control. Talking about mood-killers, that is what they are, fortunately, they're sleeping and won't be bothering them now.

Running his hands down her body, feeling her soft silky wet skin and letting his hands roam down her curves that he loves so much, he lowers his mouth to hers. He never touched anything softer or as juicy as her lips, it was just something he never could accurately describe and never did with anyone. Their lips and tongues fought for control as their hands each roamed up and down each others bodies aggressively.

He let his mouth roam off to her throat and let the water hit them uncaringly as all that mattered was her and that is how it always starts before turning into an invasion, an invasion that Padmé welcomes without a fight.

* * *

"They call me General Skywalker for a reason, milady," Anakin reminded her with a smile as they stepped out of the shower together breathing heavily grabbing their robes to dry themselves off.

"Yes, sir." She said with a mocking salute and a grin plastered on her face.

The couple changed into their sleep clothes when they dried off with Padmé wearing a sky blue nightgown while Anakin wore just his black sleep shorts.

Lying down in bed, Padmé went over her schedule for tomorrow while Anakin reminisced over what happened in the shower. He can't remember the last time it was that intense, these were the kind of battles that he loved and excelled at and always wanted more. Anytime he can spend with his wife in such an intimate manner is always music to his ears just like her moaning and all of the other noises that escape her beautiful lips.

Big things come in small packages couldn't be any more true especially in Padmé's case, it is always a welcomed surprise and one that never ceases to amaze him and he doubts she ever will.

Looking over at her, he just smiles as she puts on her Senator face doing her Senator work, he just watches holovision watching some stupid holodrama that Padmé is into as the time passed by, she put her work aside and turned the light on her side off as Anakin did the same. She cuddled up against him as he spooned against her and placed his hand over protectively digging his head into her long dark hair. He loved the feeling and the smell of her hair as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him as he felt her doze off breathing gently.

Yes, this was his life and it couldn't be any better.

* * *

 **This is it for Chapter 2!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Anakin is definitely a little more mature here than he was back in canon before he became Darth Vader. Having kids being openly married and being a Jedi Master will do that to you. Also, the scene where he saved his mother would be in Episode 2, he had a nightmare on the transport to Naboo and he and Padmé spoke of it and decided to leave for Tatooine after they got her shuttle from her hangar. They never checked in with the Queen, they just flew off to Tatooine. The nightmare was apart of the deleted scenes for Attack of the Clones but this is an AU and that was one of the differences. Shmi is alive and well, he didn't kill the Tuskens and didn't have to live with that on his conscience.**

 **I also showed some more backstory here, I hope you like that and it is important since this universe is clearly different from canon and Legends but the differences happened before and after Episode 3, so I brought those up. I'll do more in future chapters but we'll also be seeing how the Republic works now and even see how the military works, it isn't just controlled by the Jedi now like it was in the Clone Wars series.**

 **The Jedi Order as noted is also different, I took some of the elements from the Old Jedi Order from a few millenia ago with Consulars, Guardians and so forth but some elements are also different. You'll see those as well.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you!**


End file.
